Une histoire de vêtements
by Shiro Kyria
Summary: Tous le monde le sait, Gilbert n'aime pas beaucoup Autriche et tente sans arrêt de l'humilier alors quand l'Awesome lui se retrouve invité à une sortie à la mer avec le brun et que ce dernier à une chemise qui a tendance à devenir transparente ce n'est plus si évident...


**_Et me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et faire comprendre _****_à l'awesome idiot qu'es Prusse qu'Austria n'est pas bon qu'a être humilié !_**

**_*tousse* Pardon je me suis emportée. _**

**_Et bien voilà, je me lance dans ce manga qui au fil des épisodes change la plus pure et innocente _**

**_des jeunes filles en une yaoiste des plus perverses ! Je veux bien sûre parler d'Hetalia !_**

**_Non mais c'est vrai ! Ce manga a été crée pour pervertir les fangirls ! Pas qu'on se plaigne qu'il existe, bien au contraire..._**

**_Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je suppose que vous avez envie de lire donc je vous laisse ! _**

**_C'est ma première fic sur ce manga, quelques reviews ne me serait pas désagréables !_**

**_Allez kiss mes cupcakes sucrés ! Profitez bien ! _**

**_Ps: Noms humains utilisé ! (enfin ceux dont je me souviens X'D)_**

**_Diclaimer : Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent mais je suis en pleine n_**

**_égociations avec __Hidekaz Himaruya. _****_Bon pas très encourageant pour l'instant..._**

* * *

**_Une histoire de vêtements_**

Gilbert s'ennuyait ferme. En plus il faisait crevant de chaud alors il suait. Pas très cool. Alors quand Feliciano l'a appelé pour lui demander de venir à la plage avec lui, Ludwig et quelques autres nations il n'allait pas refuser ! Comprenez-le !

L'albinos se changea aussi vite qu'il arriva en Italie où l'attendait Feliciano et Ludwig. Ils se dirigèrent donc au point de rendez-vous au Sud de l'Italie et y retrouvèrent les autres nations invitées.

Le prusien prit soin de noter dans sa tête le nom de toutes les nations présentes.

Dans un coin, sous un parasol se tenait Danemark et Suède, le premier toujours très optimiste avait réussit à faire sourire le second, dont les joues avaients légérement rougies sous ce que lui racontait son ami-ou amant en déduit Gilbert au teint pourpre que pris le danois sous ce que son "ami" lui raconta à son tour. Si ce n'était pas le regard désaprobatteur de Berwald, le danois se serait jetté sur lui sur le champ.

Un peu plus loin, au bord de l'eau Feliks jouait avec Toris, il s'éclaboussait tout en jouant avec un ballon. Rose. Rien de bien étonnant avec le caractère du Polonais mais tout de même. Gilbert se demandait comment le lituanien survivait avec un tel dégénéré.

Sur le sable son ami Espagne, membre du Bad Friends Trio, bronzait en lançant des regards plus qu'explicites à son compagnon au langage aussi fleuris que les champs de tulipes de Pays-Bas. Pays-Bas qui se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté avec sa jeune soeur Belgique, qu'il écoutait attentivement. Il semblait d'ailleurs bien agacé par les propos de Lovino et ne tarda pas à le lui faire comprendre. Gilbert en eu des sueurs froides.

Tout près d'eux France, presque nu, se disputait avec Angleterre. Non pardon, il se bagarrait maintenant. Alfred passa avec une glace, les regarda et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était jouer les super héros en secourant Canada qui se noyait, il n'était pas le seul à le voir, c'était déjà ça.

Alors qu'ils les détaillait il sentit une aura noire derrière lui, ce ne fut rien d'autre que Russie qui lui souriait amicalement. Ouais mais bon Russie et les sourire amicaux c'était pas ça. Près de lui Chine installait un parasol. Son regard alla de Yao à Ivan et puis il tiqua. Mais pourquoi Ivan portait cette foutue écharpe alors que le thermomètre affichait 40°C ? Il voulait se tuer ou quoi ?! A côté de lui Biélorussie et Ukraine discutait de tout et de rien terrorisant de temps à autres leurs frère. Bon tandis que Natalia demandait en mariage son frère.

Il tourna encore plus les yeux et apperçus Héraklès et Sadiq un peu plus loin, en pleine séance de danse. Ils étaient aussi idiots l'un que l'autre. Il ria quand il les vit s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre la chanson fini. Il les trouva adorables.

Ayant repérés toute les nations il abandonna l'Italien et son frère qui roucoulaient -au vue des joues rosies de Ludwig- et se concentra sur la mer. Une bouée autour des hanches, un maillot de bain et un masque de plongée et voilà ! Il était prêt à aller se baigner !

_"Oh mais c'est Gilbert ! Oh Ici ! Giiiiilbeeeert !"_

La voix féminine le stoppa dans son élan. Il se retourna brusquement et à l'abris d'un parasol il remarqua une certaine hongroise lui faire de grands signes.

_C'est pas vrai. Merde._

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il apperçut un certain autrichien tranquillement allongé dans un transat à l'ombre en train de lire.

Et l'awesome lui qui croyait qu'il serait tranquille voilà que cet aristocrate se trouvait sur la même plage que lui. Tant pis il l'embêterait plus tard ! Mais avant tout la baignade ! A laquelle Antonio, Danemark, Feliciano, Belgique, Ukraine, Feliks et Toris se joignirent avec plaisir créant un joyeux vacarme auquel Francis et Arthur rajoutèrent leurs voix pris dans une enième dispute de couple.

L'humeur était au beau fixe, les rires résonnaient, les batailles d'eau résonnaient et bientôt Elizaveta ne tarda pas à arriver en tirant de force Roderich qui n'en avait aucune envie.

Gilbert attrapa le seau à château de sable (si ca se dit) le plus proche, le rempli d'eau et dès que l'autrichien fut dans l'eau jusqu'au genoux il le lui vida sur la tête, le trempant lui et sa foutue chemise de plage.

Grave erreur. Gilbert se ramassa une nouvelle trombe d'eau et tomba dans la mer comme une crevette. Roderich soupira, le voilà trempé jusqu'aux os. Gilbert se rassids entre temps en prenant soin de recracher toute eau salée qui aurait pu s'introduire dans ses poumons et se figea. Il resta un long moment ainsi, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légérement ouverte ce qui n'échappa pas à la nation autrichienne.

_"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"_

Gilbert paniq-eut un pref moment de surprise.

_"Tu devrais être fier que l'awesome moi t'adresse un regard, stupide aristocrate !"_

Le prussien détourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Il se releva mais ne put s'empêcher de regardez Roderich du coin de l'oeil. La chemise d'Autriche blanche à l'origine, était plus transparente que ne l'avait pensé l'albinos. Et son awesome ego dut bien se résoudre que la chemise moulant le corps mince de sa némésis n'était pas une vision désagrèable pour les yeux...

Bon d'accord, elle était même un pur plaisir pour ceux-ci.

Il détourna bien vite le regard et revint à la charge dans le groupe de joyeux lurons qui jouaient dans l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard il chercha l'autrichien des yeux et le trouva près de son transat en train d'enlever sa chemise trempée. Il quitta ses amis, laissa sa bouée et son masque et se dirigea vers le brun pour le saisir.

Ce dernier finit de déboutonner sa chemise et se mit à lentement l'enlever sans se douter qu'un certain prussien s'avançait à pas de loup vers lui.

Le certain prussien en question ne se gêna pas pour détailler la nation dos à lui. Sa peau pâle, ses hanches fines. Les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient encore. Quand il fut assez proche il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Autriche ce qui surpris celui-ci. Il tourna la tête pour constater que c'était Prusse qui se trouvait derrière lui et lui adressa un regard noir.

_"Quoi tu es fâché parxe que tu as finis trempé ?"_ plaisanta l'argenté.

_"Ce n'est pas comme si ca avait été ma première envie en arrivant ici."_

Gilbert approcha son visage de la nuque de Roderich, qui essorait sa chemise. Il fut assez proche pour que le brun sente son souffle ce qui lui procura un frisson.

_"On pourrait savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?"_

Il en eut la réponse lorsque le prussien posa ses lèvres sur sa peau ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna illico pour imposer la longeur de ses bras comme distance de sécurité entre lui et l'autre fou mais Gilbert attrapa fermement ses poignets d'une main tout en glissant l'autre dans la nuque de Roderich avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres sous l'incompréhension totale de l'aristocrate.

Le baiser ne dura pas, il ne fut qu'une légère pression, d'a peine quelques secondes mais ils auraient jurés qu'il avait été beaucoup plus long. L'albinos se recula et adressa un sourire moqueur au brun avant de s'en aller à nouveau vers la mer.

Autriche le fusilla du regard pour s'être ainsi moqué de lui, ou du moins ce qu'il avait interpreté comme de la moquerie. Parce que de son côté le Prussien ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait agit comme ça sur un coup de tête. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps.

Espagne et France le rejoignirent et lui lancèrent le seau d'eau et une nouvelle bataille s'engagea. Personne n'avait fait attention à la scène à part un certain danois et un certain polonais qui ne se privèrent pas pour le dire à leur ami.

_"Tu t'es finalement décidé à le draguer ?"_ lui demanda avec un air amusé Danemark.

_"C'est pas une mauvaise technique, mais il manquait genre totalement quelque chose."_ compléta Pologne.

_"Oh mais lâchez-moi la grappe vous deux !"_

_"Pas question ! Tous sur Prusse !" _hurlèrent-ils en coeur.

C'est ainsi que notre cher albinos finit à moitié noyé-à moitié dans le coma. L'allemand se serait bien passé de ramener son frère mais il le fit tout de même. Et puis il y avait Feliciano qui avait insisté et il avait eu le droit à un baiser de l'italien, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et puis c'était son frère quand même !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Prusse était caché dans un buisson près de la demeure d'Autriche qui jouait un air de chopin. Hongrie était absente, elle était partie avec Ukraine pour la journée.

Il voulait savoir ce qui lui avait pris à la plage et puis il s'ennuyait alors quoi de mieux pour tuer le temps que d'aller embêter Autriche ?

Gilbert regarda à droite puis à gauche et une fois sûr qu'aucune poêle ne viendrait le frapper il sortit de sa cachette avec Gilbird sur la tête et quelque chose de douteux dans les mains et entra part une fenêtre dans le salon ou jouait Roderich.

Ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué, les yeux clos, absorbé par la musique. Ses doigts dansaient et survolaient les touches du clavier avec un naturel étonnant. L'albinos avec son paquet en main attendit que le brun eut fini de jouer avant de s'approcher et de lui vider le contenu de la boite sur la tête. Boite qui était enfaite un seau. Seau remplit d'eau.

Roderich en tomba à la renverse. Il fusilla le coupable des yeux et se mit à lui hurler dessus également.

_"L'awesome moi a décidé de venir t'enrichir de sa magnifique présence."_

_"Si c'était pour me donner une douche froide, l'awesome idiot que tu es n'avais pas à venir. Je te supporte déjà bien assez comme ça !"_

Prusse s'amusa de l'énervement de l'Autriche qui se releva sans lui demanda son aide.

_"Je vais devoir aller me changer maintenant !"_

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du prussien tandis que Roderich s'en allait dans ses appartements en lui disant de sortir de sa propriété. Ce que Gilbert ne fit aucunement, il suivit l'autrichien et alors que celui commençait à déboutonner sa veste l'albinos se placa derrière lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oareille du brun.

_"Que dirais-tu que pour m'excuser je t'aide à te changer ?"_

Roderich "entendait" le sourire de Gilbert. Ses joues prires une teinte rosée.

_"Hors de question !"_

L'autrichien bravait du regard sa némésis qui ne se laissa nullement décourager. Elle colla son corps au sien, en posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque tandis que ses mains s'évertuaient à déboutonner la veste de l'aristocrate.

_"Gilbert je t'ai dit t'arr-"_

Roderich fut surpris que l'autre nation prenne son visage et le tourna pour l'embrasser. Il se retourne vers l'albinos en coupant le baiser.

_"Tu ne t'es pas déjà assez moqué de moi avec ça sur la plage ?!"_

_"Qui a dit que je me moquais ?"_

Le fait que Prusse est dit ça avec un sérieux qui lui était rare surpris Autriche qui sous la surprise laissa l'argenté l'embrasser à nouveau. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il commenca à répondre timidement au baiser. Gilbert fit glisser la veste du brun le long de ses bras jusqu'a ce qu'elle tombe au sol.

Roderich se mit à reculer, les bras autour de la nuque de l'albinos qui, trop occupé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment il embrassait sa némésis, se laissa faire les yeux fermés. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque que l'autrichien le poussa brutalement le faisant chuter lourdement dans une...

...baignoire ?

Autriche alluma le jet et le mit à fond (tout en prenant soin qu'elle soit aussi froide que possible) et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut le prussien se retrouva trempé à son tour avec en prime un dos en compote à cause de sa chute.

_"Ca c'est pour la plage !"_

_"C'est de la triche ! Tu as profité de mon inattetion !" _répliqua l'albinos.

_"Toi aussi."_

Prusse sortit de la baignoire en tentant de ne pas s'éclater la geule sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il eut droit à une nouvelle douche.

_"Hé mais j'ai rien fait là !"_ se plaignit-il.

_"Juste au cas où tu espérais faire quoi que soit."_

Gilbert le regarda en boudant puis éclata de rire, voir l'aristocrate, trempé, en train de le menacer avec un jet d'eau valait le détour. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois et réussit à arracher le pommeau de douche des mains de Roderich et le bloqua entre ses bras.

"Bon, bah maintenant en plus de devoir te déshabiller tu vas devoir faire de même avec l'awesome moi puisque je suis aussi trempé !"

_"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de me déshabiller."_

Malgré la voix sévère qu'Autriche tentait de faire transparaitre, leurs sourires à tout les deux les trahissaient.

_"Et puis je n'ai pas de vêtement pour toi, tu ne pourras pas te changer"_ reprit le brun sur un ton vraiment sérieux.

_"Oh mais je connais une activité qui laissera largement le temps à nos vêtements de sécher..."_

Roderich le regarda avec surprise et en moins de deux il se retrouva dans son lit avec un prussien très amusé à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée la brunette hongroise disait au revoir à son ami devant le manoir d'Autriche. Elle lissa ses vêtements enlevant au passage les saletés qui aurait pu s'y trouver et entra en toquant à la porte.

_"Autriche ! Je suis rentrée !"_

Elle n'obtenut aucune réponse. Inquiète elle sortit sa poêle de combat et se mit à avancer lentement dans l'immense maison en prenant soin d'attenuer au possible le bruit de ses talons sur le carrelage.

Le brune commença par le salon où, prés du piano elle trouva une grande étendue d'eau et juste à coté un seau renversé.

Prusse était forcément là.

Elle fit toutes les pièces et finit par se trouver face à la porte qui menait à la chambre du pianiste. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte. La pièce était presque dans le noir complet, le soleil passant encore suffisament à travers les rideaux pour qu'on distingue les alentours.

Elle entra et se cacha derrière l'armoire. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à droite et puis à gauche. Il y avait quelqu'un sous les couvertures. Roderich serait venu se coucher ? Au sol elle apperçut les vêtements d'Autriche. Il ne dormait pas nu quand même !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent au fur et à mesure que des idées toutes aussi peu catholiques que saugrenues s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Un peu plus loin elle apperçut d'autres vêtements. Elle contourna le lit et s'approcha de ceux-ci.

Deux chose étaient sûres.

Premièrement, ce n'était pas les vêtements de la nation autrichienne.

Deuxièmement, cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Roderich.

Elizveta rougit de plus belle, les images catholiques prenant de plus en plus d'espace dans sa petite tête brune. Elle observa plus longuement l'uniforme au sol. Il ne pouvait appartenir qu'a une seule personne.

Aussi rouge que Lovino se confessant sur des choses anodines à Antonio, c'est-à-dire aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle s'approcha enfin du lit d'où elle vit, dépassant des couvertures, des mèches argentées ainsi que quelques mèches brunes.

Elle retint un "Kyaaaaaaa!" en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche et sortit en mode ninja avant de revenir tout aussi vite et encore plus près du lit.

Avec un appareil photo.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Ca aura été laborieux (ou pas). Bon c'est guimauve, c'est court, c'est rapide, c'est débile je sais. Mais ! Et il y a un mais ! C'est une de mes idées débilses (comment ça c'est pas une excuse ?)**_

_**Bon *tousse* j'espère que cet Os vous aura plus tout de même !**_

_**Ps: Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire le nombre de couples secondaires que j'ai réussis à caser en début d'OS X'D**_

_**Allez kiss !**_

_**-Hongrie, ils sont partis ! Vient on va imprimer les photos !**_

_**-J'arrive attends !**_


End file.
